O Culpado Que Paga Por Sua Inocência
by Abyssus Zero
Summary: Quando começara na política, Gumi acreditava em um ideal de nação, mas quando percebeu estava em meio ao "jogo" de seus colegas de trabalho, que mentira... que traira seus princípios...


N/A: Inspirada na diva "Unhappy Refrain". Atendendo ao concurso da VC (Sparkle Fest) de tema livre, mas que basicamente teria que ter personagens Vocaloids ou UTAUloids, por isso estou nessa sessão e não no fandom do Hetalia 8DD *leva tiros*

xxxx

**Capítulo Único.**

Era substituída a expressão séria, até tempos antes apresentada, por um brilhante sorriso.

A garota sorria sem sinceridade para mais de um milhão de telespectadores naquele ambiente ilusório. A sala em que se encontrava era de todo iluminada, mas nem por isso revelava a obscuridade dos corações ali presentes. Para Gumi, aquilo de fato era realmente irritante.

_Corrupção. Corrupção._

_Tim, tim, tim. _Elas caiam tão rápido quanto tiros! Eram tantas e barulhentas que não seria exagero dizer que a garota de cabelos verdes poderia ouví-las naquele exato momento.

_Oh_! Era a bela melodia da ganância, que passava além dos bolsos de seus colegas.

Protegida por uma barreira de nuvens, a lua se escondia assustada, como se pudesse ser atingida. "Que lamentável".

E, felizmente ou infelizmente, não era a única a pensar assim.

"Bela atuação individual" pensava irônicamente o garoto de braços cruzados, Megurine Luki. Seus olhos cor do céu expressavam um desagradável sentimento: o Conformismo. Porém, este já estava algum tempo desgastado. Isso se devia as "canções" desempenhadas pela mais nova.

Gumi se questionava se teria sido uma perda de tempo... olhou para o garoto de cabelos rosados - ao intervalo comercial. Mexeu os lábios sem colocar voz ali, apenas para formar os seguintes dizeres:

"Para as nossas uma vez indecentes vidas, eu digo adeus!" Pegando de surpresa o outro.

Em sua mente, a garota achava todas aquelas falsas promessas em reuniões, palestras, viagens, uma eterna graça de um _Shoujo_.

O garoto agarraria aquela mão invisível que um dia a mesma lhe ofereceu?

"Por quê?" Era o que os olhos de seu amor perguntavam aos da moça.

"Para fazer o bem a quem nos faz bem" Finalizou cortando o contato visual.

As suas mãos suavam frio. Ela fechou os olhos em dado o momento e "apertou" o gatilho.

Tinha aproveitado todas as oportunidades que lhe eram oferecidas... uma a uma.

Naquele meio, ela nem se dera conta quando entrou naquele "jogo". Com as devidas precausões não estaria perdendo nada... seria apenas uma prestação de contas. Que por acumular tantas, acabou deixando-a confusa.

Realmente?

Apesar de dividirem as mesmas opiniões, Luki não tinha tanta influência. Isso poderia ser sorte? Ela não estaria se arriscando tanto...

"Faria o que poderia" outra promessa vil.

Queria entender!

O que precisava ser entendido?

O som da melodia era quase que ensurdecedora para os dois. O bastante para que ficasse oculto a eles o verdadeiro significado das palavras, que ditavam ao público tão fervorosamente.

"Tolerância"

"Liberdade"

"Democracia"

Ali não eram importantes! E a garota percebeu de súbito que estava em um mundo corrompido.

Luki chegara em casa tarde da noite. Diferente a alguns dias atrás, a lua resolvera dar uma espiada no cotidiano dos humanos, abaixo de si. Escapando-lhe um suspiro de alívio, girou a chave na fechadura. Não seria possível para alguém, que estaria visitando-o pela primeira vez, deduzir com exatidão as dimensões daquele cômodo engolido pela escuridão.

Ao trazer luz para o ambiente, este revelou uma criatura que tremia ligeiramente. Escondendo o rosto no sofá azul-escuro.

Infelizmente, era o seu fim naquele "jogo". Vendo o desenrolar dos fatos, o jovem de cabelos rosados não poderia mais manter-se neutro.

"Se palavras machucassem fisicamente tanto quanto a mente, acho que eu já estaria morta!" exclamou a de cabelos esverdeados em meio a soluços.

"É uma bela atuação, não acha? Um sucesso" Luki dissera melancólico, enquanto ajeitava a posição de Gumi para dar-lhe um abraço.

O acusador que é visto como culpado. Sua situação poderia ser vista como hilariante, se não estivesse ocorrendo de verdade.

Poderia parar de colher o que algum dia semeou?

Apesar de muitos contras, também houvera um movimento geral. Pessoas saíam, e saíam. Era uma chance para sair daqueles terríveis holofotes.

Mas Luki se animou com a "canção" da garota que ainda ecoava. E finalmente caiu naquelas ainda falsas convicções. Era um sentimento único: a Esperança.

Entretanto, a nova rotina da garota a estava desgastando, e aquela ilusão se dissipou tão rapidamente quanto veio.

Sonhos ruins, de erros passados, a atormentavam.

Como traiu, pisou, em tantas pessoas sem perceber! E nada de relevante mudou.

Batia 4:00 no relógio suspenso. Se Luki não tivesse a segurado a tempo, a mesma tinha plena certeza que se quebraria ao tocar o chão.

Era tão estranho e triste... pensava o rapaz. Persistiram tanto e sendo recompensados com tão pouco! A distância era _longa_.

Ambos escutavam. O som da melodia a tocar. Era tão rápida quanto tiros!

Como puderam um dia crer que mudaria? Ainda era um mero sonho... dentro de um pesadelo que para eles parecia interminável.

Eles ainda não conseguiam captar os verdadeiros significados de suas crenças, embora soubessem que eles seriam mais felizes com uma melodia de mundo diferente.

Por isso, quando o sol passou a dar seus últimos indícios de vida, a garota olhava fixamente o chão muitos metros abaixo - por uma janela.

Lentamente, quase como um movimento mecânico, ela colocou seus pés para fora do apartamento do namorado.

Fechou os olhos, como da outra vez, e lançou-se para baixo.

Sim... com plena certeza poderia afirmar que a melodia do vento - que a acompanhava, era mais agradável que a que estava acostumada a ouvir.

"Além da tela, a garota cai de cabeça em um mundo corrompido"

"Então isto é? ... feliz?"

xxxx

N/A²: A ironia desse final foi que hoje mesmo tive uma aula sobre a segunda geração do Romancismo, que tinha como uma de suas principais características o fascínio pela morte. Deixem reviews para mim que vou ficar muito feliz, é. ù_ú/


End file.
